The invention relates generally to the field of power generation. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of generating power and electricity using a body's buoyancy in a fluid.
Buoyancy is an upward force exerted by a fluid opposing the weight of a body immersed in the fluid. Particularly, in a column of fluid, pressure increases with depth as a result of the weight of the overlying fluid. An object submerged in the fluid experiences greater pressure at the bottom of the column than at the top. This difference in pressure results in a net force that tends to accelerate the body upwards. The magnitude of that force is proportional to the difference in the pressure between the top and the bottom of the column, and is also equivalent to the weight of the fluid that would otherwise occupy the column. For this reason, a body whose density is greater than that of the fluid in which it is submerged tends to sink. Likewise, a body whose density is less dense than the liquid or is shaped appropriately will float in the column and to the top of the column of water.
Density is defined as mass divided by volume. Therefore, changing the density of an object can occur by altering either the mass or the volume. When the mass or volume of a submerged object is changed so that it becomes less dense than the fluid (such as water), it will rise to the top of the column of water.
Water, both salt and fresh, is very plentiful on Earth. In many places, columns of water in the form of municipal water tanks are located in urban and suburban as well as rural areas. Likewise, columns of other fluids, such as petroleum or other viscous oils, are located in urban and suburban as well rural areas. These columns of fluids, or tanks, may be located above or below ground and may be subject to constant or periodic filling and refilling. Further, they sometimes comprise reservoirs, lakes, rivers, streams, and the like.
It is common for such tanks to be located adjacent areas of human activity requiring electrical power. For instance, buildings and roadways adjacent the column may utilize electrical power as indeed may the tank itself for heating or lighting purposes. There is a need in the art for new forms of generating electrical power, especially clean electrical power. There is likewise a need in the art for generating and/or providing electrical power adjacent developed areas, such as areas where a fluid-containing tank may be located.